


Доброе утро, душа моя!

by reflexyz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflexyz/pseuds/reflexyz
Summary: Ночка у Хлои Деккер выдалась та ещё...
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 13





	Доброе утро, душа моя!

**Author's Note:**

> Та Самая пропущенная сцена между 5х6 и 5х7

Хлоя Деккер чувствовала себя совершенно счастливой.

Вернее сказать, Хлоя Деккер себя просто чувствовала. Она словно качалась на волнах, бездумная и невесомая, и её лицо целовали ласковые лучи солнца… Так хорошо ей было только в детстве, — шепнула пробудившаяся телесная память, потянув за собою яркие несвязные картинки: прыгающие солнечные лучики на стене её детской, впереди новый прекрасный день, па уже, наверное, позавтракал, и, если ей хочется его поцеловать, прежде чем он уйдёт на работу, нужно перестать нежиться и откинуть одеяло… или сегодня выходной? Тогда тем более нужно встать как можно быстрее и поднять этих смешных взрослых!..

Стоп, что-то тут не то… Это ведь она взрослая. Это её обычно звонкий детский голосок поднимает по выходным, — почему-то она совершенно точно знала, что судорожно хвататься за мобильный, чтобы посмотреть, сколько осталось времени до сигнала, не стоит. Но, пока оба её будильника — и живой, и электронный, — молчат, можно перевернуться на другой бок и понежиться ещё немного…

Тёплые солнечные лучи теперь щекотали затылок, и Хлоя снова счастливо улыбнулась. Ей было… хорошо. Так хорошо, что её потихоньку пробуждающийся разум начал лениво искать причину.

Хорошо было телу. Оно ощущалось лёгким и пушистым, как парящее в тёплом воздухе пёрышко, и в то же время прочно прижатым к земле силой тяжести, словно океанская гладь, — лишь дыхание, словно волны, лениво и ритмично поднимало её грудь.

Хорошо было не только телу. Хлоя испытывала какое-то удивительное спокойствие, гармонию всех чувств и разума, будто… Будто всё было как надо. Это удивительное ощущение приходило к ней ней довольно редко — когда она закрывала какое-то сложное дело или — очень редко в последнее время, к сожалению, — ходила на массаж.

Массаж. Всё дело в нем, ага. И в деле, конечно же. Нет, не так, — Деле. Она наконец вспомнила… кое-что. Очень мало… кое-чего, надо признаться. Ну, то есть, как они с Люцифером добрались до спальни, она помнила отчётливо, а вот дальше… И массаж, несомненно. Чудодейственные в полном смысле этого слова руки Люцифера сотворили из обессилевшей лужицы, в которую она в какой-то момент растеклась, бескрайний, урчащий от скрытой мощи океан, после чего их, кажется, хватило ещё на пару раундов… Потом она заявила, что, если прямо сейчас они не окажутся в его джакузи, она попросту расплавится. Ей действительно казалось, что спасти от лениво плещущейся внутри истомной лавы может только пузырящаяся прохладная вода. На что Люцифер безжалостно объявил, что для ролевых игр в джакузи ей нужно восстановить силы, но эту провокацию он ей обязательно припомнит, чтобы полюбоваться на пар из её ушей. В другой раз. У них ведь действительно теперь может быть другой раз, много-много других раз…

И, конечно же, исполнил её желание, — как всегда, превыше всех ожиданий. Последнее, что она помнила — как прижималась спиной к его животу, спелёнутая его руками и ногами, сидя по пояс в мерцающей воде, а океанские волны ритмично покачивали их импровизированную колыбель под открытым небом. Кажется, там же, глядя на миллионы сияющих звёзд, она и заснула, словно растворилась в солёной воде, — во всяком случае то, каким образом она оказалась сейчас в этом сухом и тёплом коконе, она совершенно не представляла… Что ж, надо всего лишь открыть глаза.

И улыбнуться тёплым солнечным зайчикам, ласкающим её лицо.


End file.
